


Abuse Scars

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: What if 24 year old Tali has been abused by her boyfriend of two years and finally walks away from it and turns up on Ziva and Tony's doorstep. How do they react? There's more than meets the eye! How does Tali cope and move on from it?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Kudos: 6





	1. Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a oneshot.

Tali and Brad's Apartment

"Tali can't we talk". Brad yells as Tali places her cardigan on. 

"No Brad we can't because every time we do these days you hit me and I don't want to ever deal with that or see you again". Tali yells opening the door as tears ran down her face.

"I wont ever again I promise". Brad exclaims.

"You know what Brad you say that every time and I am not falling for it again and for months I thought I deserved it but I don't". Tali yells as she walks out slamming the door behind her. 

She just had to get out so she just begun to walk and headed to the one place where she felt the safest.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva is shocked to see a distraught Tali on her and Tony's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start is in past tense as it is filling in some gaps before this chapter commences.

Tali's POV 

All I could think about was getting out of there and the one place I always feel safe is home well my parents house so thats where I headed. I finally got there and walked to the door and rung the bell twice. 

Ziva's POV

I was writing some notes down for a case that I have been helping work on with NCIS as the prime witness only speaks fluent Hebrew when I heard the door bell ring and I knew Tony wasn't here as he was working late on the case so I put my notes down and headed to the door and was shocked to see what I did when I opened it.

No One's POV 

"Tali". Ziva says as she stands there looking at her daughter. 

"Ima". Tali replies.

"Yeah its me sweetheart. What happened to you". Ziva asks looking at her daughter face seeing her with a black eye and bruising on her face as she had removed all of her makeup. 

"It's nothing Ima". Tali tells her Ima.

"It's certainly not nothing come in". Ziva tells her daughter signalling her to come inside. 

"Is Abba here". Tali asks Ziva as they walk in. 

"No he's not he's working late wont be home for a while". Ziva tells Tali.

"Ok good". Tali replies.

"Hold on is that why you said nothing was happening you don't want your Abba to know what is happening". Ziva asks Tali as they sit on the sofa.

"Yes it is". Tali tells her.


	3. Telling Ziva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali tells Ziva what Brad's being doing to her. How does she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter from now on will have a previously at the beginning

Previously ......

"No he's not he's working late wont be home for a while". Ziva tells Tali.

"Ok good". Tali replies.

"Hold on is that why you said nothing was happening you don't want your Abba to know what is happening". Ziva asks Tali as they sit on the sofa.

"Yes it is". Tali tells her.

"Ok before you start talking to me can I get you something". Ziva asks her daughter. 

"Yeah a tea thanks Ima". Tali replies as Ziva gets up and makes her a tea.

"Here you go now tell me what happened to your face". Ziva hands her a cup of tea and questions her. 

"I can't say". Tali replies.

"Yes you can. You obviously came here for a reason I am not going to yell at you". Ziva tells her hoping to reassure her.

"Good because Brad's done that enough to last me a lifetime". Tali mutters. 

"What is that supposed to mean". Ziva asks her.

"It means nothing forget it". Tali replies.

"No I am not forgetting it. Hold up did Brad do this?". Ziva states and asks her.

"So what if he did I deserve majority of the bruises and black eyes". Tali tells her mother.

"So you are admitting that he did do this and Tali no one deserves this. How long has it being going on". Ziva questions. 

"It's being happening for months but it was only today I realised I needed to break the cycle". Tali fills Ziva in.

"Aww sweetheart come here". Ziva replies wrapping her arms around her daughter as Tali begins to cry.


	4. Ima and Daughter Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali opens up to Ziva a little more

Previously ...... 

"No I am not forgetting it. Hold up did Brad do this?". Ziva states and asks her.

"So what if he did I deserve majority of the bruises and black eyes". Tali tells her mother.

"So you are admitting that he did do this and Tali no one deserves this. How long has it being going on". Ziva questions.

"It's being happening for months but it was only today I realised I needed to break the cycle". Tali fills Ziva in.

"Aww sweetheart come here". Ziva replies wrapping her arms around her daughter as Tali begins to cry.

"I'm sorry Ima". Tali tells her Ima in-between tears whilst still hugging her. 

"Listen Motek you have nothing to be sorry for". Ziva reassures her and un embraces her. 

"Yeah I do and I think you deserve an explanation". Tali replies as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Only if you're sure you're ready". Ziva tells her.

"I know you want answers". Tali replies. 

"Ok". Ziva responds.

"It started one night we had gone out with some friends and we were both pretty wasted and when we got home he hit me at first I thought it was because of the alcohol and when it continued to happen I mean we drank most nights he made me believe that I deserved it as I had done something to make him pissed off and so I just let it happen and hid it from everyone". Tali explains to Ziva who is in tears. 

"Motek can I ask you a question". Ziva asks her daughter still reeling from what she had just learnt. 

"Of course Ima". Tali replies. 

"What made you realise you needed to break the cycle". Ziva replies.

"I ran into Sami and she said something that hit home". Tali responds. 

"Right will you like to rest". Ziva asks her.

"Yeah is that ok". Tali replies.

"Yeah of course lets go to your bedroom". Ziva tells her as they stand up and walk to Tali's room. 

Just as Ziva closes Tali's door the front one opens. 

"Sweetcheeks you still up". Tony asks entering. 

"Yep how was work". Ziva asks. 

"Ok what were doing in Tali's room". Tony asks her. 

"Putting her to bed". Ziva replies.

"She's here why isn't she at her place". Tony questions concerned. 

"Its complicated I think you need to talk to her". Ziva responds.

"Alright I will". Tony replies heading for Tali's room. 

"Not now in the morning".Ziva tells him.


End file.
